peepandthebigwideworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Peep and the Big Wide World
Peep and the Big Wide World is a TV program that is directed by WGBH, 9 Story Entertainment and Discovery Kids with the aim of teaching preschoolers basic science. The TV series has an official website and the episodes are available online with the series being based off an older black and white film called The Peep Show and its remake. The series ran from April 12 of 2004 to October 14 of 2011 spanning five season with a total of 60 episode equaling 120 episode segments. The theme song of the show is preformed by Taj Mahal. Layout Each episode consists of a pair of two 10-minute animated segments; at the end of each animated segment is a live action portion in which children conduct a simple science experiment that reinforces the idea of the episode. Once the original episodes had aired on TLC (The Learning Channel), they were split in half (i.e. one 10-minute animated segment followed by a live action portion.) These shorter versions of Peep and the Big Wide World are shown on TVO in Canada, a co-developer of the series. At the start of each episode, the theme song is played. The version that includes Pocoyo at the end has credits for all character voice actors in general (as opposed to only the specific character voice actors in that episode like the original). Every episode has a unique title card preceding it that contains a short animation of one character or more characters and some element related to the story, the episode's title placed at the top in coloured text with one part placed over the other horizontally slanted, and usually the names of the individuals that wrote the episode and made the storyboard in black text beneath and placed in the same slanted fashion. Overview Peep and the Big Wide World follows the adventures of a curious newborn chick named Peep and his best friends, Chirp the robin and Quack the duck. The three birds explore the world around them, collectively called the Big Wide World, and learn about basic scientific principles. Each episode is typically a self-contained story that has no connection to the previous or next episode; though, on occasions, two episodes will be part of one storyline or an episode will make a reference to a prior event. Episodes are set in an outdoor area that typically shown containing open grassy plains, hills, and groups of tall trees though some areas are shown containing other landforms such as forests, large lakes, ravines, and sandy seashores. A diverse group of animals solely populate the setting of Peep and the Big Wide World and are sometimes shown living in certain set areas. On occasions man-made structures and humans have appeared with the most notable areas being those that show evidence of dumping, a playground, and the area around Nellie's doghouse. Characters Protagonists *'Peep' - The eponymous character, Peep is a young male chicken that was born from an egg and resides in a bean can. Peep is shown as being curious about the world around him and somewhat naive and often appears along side the other protagonists. *'Quack' - A male blue duck who resides in a pond and is portrayed as being selfish, bossy, and obsessed with ducks, though he has shown some caring for others. *'Chirp' - A young female robin who live in a small tree who wishes to fly and mature. Main characters *'Narrator' - Appears in every episode and, as its name suggests, provides solely narration but has been seen interacting with characters. *'Newton' - A turtle who live under a crabapple tree and takes things slowly in both movement and speech. *'Beaver Boy' - A young, easy-going, buck-toothed beaver who tends to nickname other characters and lives in a beaver dam. *'Squeak' - A worrying mouse who lives under a brick and speaks in a high-pitched voice. *'Nellie' - A dog who lives in a doghouse and is familiar with the patterns of the world. *'Tom' - A trouble making, sneaky tomcat who acts as an antagonist in the series. Minor characters *'Beaver Boy's parents' - The mother and father of Beaver Boy who live with their son in their family dam. Species *'Frogs' - Amphibians with superior jumping abilities that are often seen near bodies of water on top of lily pads and typically say only "ribbit" or "hop" when jumping. Frogs rarely speak in the episode "Sounds Like" a frog interacts with Peep and Chirp when they startle him while hopping. *'Rabbits' - *'Squirrels' - Voiceless characters who appear to be primarily concerned with nuts and communicate by miming. A running gag throughout Peep and the Big Wide World is that squirrels miming to speak will result in the further confusion of the protagonists. *'Ants' - Reside in anthills and are often seen in groups near their homes or areas containing food. Some will occasionally speak but often in low, squeaky voices. *'Hummingbirds' - Are always seen hovering in the air by their repeatedly flapping wings and are accompanied by a humming noise. *'Bees' - Often seen around flowers collecting pollen and speak in high-pitched voices. *'Fish' - Reside in lakes and pond in various sizes and colours. The most prominent examples of fish are those that reside in Quack's pond. *'Robins' - Appear on occasions and possibly live in trees and also speak in distinct female voices. Category:Browse